Waada Raha Sanam
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: set after -Khatre mein ABhijeet...


Abhijeet nd Tarika looking at each other…smiling cutely, a smile came on their faces after some painful days, pain through which they gone through in last few days…after that they advised her to go home nd take rest for few days…

**Same day 7 pm** **Tarika's house** -

Door bell rings…she opens the door nd found Abhijeet in front of her… both look at each other for while nd tear came in their eyes…Tarika forward her rt. Arm dn wrap around his neck dn hugged him tightly as she can nd kiss on his head…

_**Tere mere beech mein kaisa bandhan hum dono anjaan…tere ander meri jaan…mere ander teri jaan…**_

He too hug her tightly…dn rub his hand on her back… seprate from hug after sometime…

Ae ae Tarika…tum ro rahi ho jaan…nd he speaks cupped her face in his hands…Tarika tumhara Abhi tumhare saamne hai…sahi salamat hai…tumne itni himmat dikhayi…aur abb tum ro rahi ho…dn he stop with heavy throat…

_**Pehle the do naam hamare….ek hua abb naam hamare…aur nahin kuch kehta humko…pagal kehta hai jag sara…**_

Abhijeet…kaun kehta hai himmat dikhane wale rote nahin…wo himmat tumhare pyar ne di thi mujhe…tumhe bachane ki himmat…kyu ke main jaanti thi tum bekasoor ho…aur apne Abhi ko bachane ke liye himmat to dikhani hi thi mujhe…she speaks looking into his eyes…

_**Ho is duniya se dar lagta hai ye duniya baemaan…tere ander meri jaan mere ander teri jaannn…**_

Tum nai jaante Abhijeet…kya beeti itne dino mein mujhpar…sab ke ek ek baat mere dil par teer ban kar chubh rahi thi…kaisa suna wo sab main hi jaanti hu…nd she hug him again…

Jaan…jo hua…use bhoolna hi behtar hai…nai to dard ke siva kuch nahin milega…he speak kissing on her forehead…after separating her…ready?

She nodded her head in yes nd they left…

**After one hour**_** - **_

Abhi driving nd Tarika resting her head on his shoulder…

Tarika u ok…he speaks rubbing hand in her hairs…

Hmmm…tum saath ho to is waqt m in Nirvana Abhijeet…after long time…nd she wrap arm around his arm tightly…

Are araam se…tumhari baaju na hile zayda…dard to nahin ho raha…he speaks looking her moving arm carelessly…

Ye dard us dard ke age kuch bhi nahin Abhijeet…nd hse closes her eyes…

Abhi looking at her face through eye mirror -

**Abhi's POV** - main jaanta hu Tarika…in dino tumne bahut kuch saha hai…kya kya sun na paada hoga meri wajah se tumhe…samjh sakta hu main kya beeti hogi tumpar…lekin mujhe garv hai mujhe tumpar aur tumhare pyar par…tumhare yakeen par…tumne bahut bahaduri se is sab mein hamare saath diya…main khush hu ke tum meri zindagi ka ahem hissa ho…kahin is sab ke beech tumhe kuch ho jata to main…main jeete ji mar jata Tarika…kabhi maaf nahin kar pata apne aapko…kabhi nahin…hame wapis milakar…Bhagwaan ne bahut bada ehsaan kiya hai mujhpar…

Kya soch rahe ho Abhi…she speaks on found silence around her…

Music? He speaks looking at her?

Laga do…dn he turn on the music…

_**Waada raha sanam… honge judaa na hum**__**…**__**Chaahe na chaahe zamaana…**_

she remembers again all those things…he too was well aware of her condition…

jaan...jaanti ho…jab tumhe goli lagne ke baad zameen par gire huae dekha… main hi jaanta hu kaise sambhala main apne dil ko…lekin Daya ko wahan dekhkar…mujhe tasalli hui aur main befikar ho gya ke wo sambhaal lega….

_**Hamaari chaahaton ka mit na sakega fasaana…**_

Haan Abhijeet…Daya ne bahut saath diya is ab mein mera…saari team ek taraf thi aur Daya is baat par ada hua tha ke Abhijeet aisa nahin kar sakta…

_****__**Waada raha sanam… honge judaa na hum**__**…**__**Chaahe na chaahe zamaana**__**…**__**Hamaari chaahaton ka mit na sakega afsaana**_

Tarika…is sab ke saath jo tumne himmat dikhayi wo kabile-tareef thi… mujhe khushi hui ke tum mere liye wo sab kar gyi…ye tumahra pyar hi tha jo mujhe wapis le aya…nahin to main toot chukka tha…nd he stop car on road side nd move towards a restaurant…which was situated beside cliff…nd the site was beautifull…there was colourful lighting nd few chairs were palces outside…so that people can enjoy lovely weather there…nd from there Mumbai was looking very beautiful in lights nd weather was very pleasant too as cool breeze mixed with their love soothes them…_****_

_**In vaadiyon mein yuhi milte rahenge**__**…**__**Dil mein vafa ke diye jalte rahenge…**_

Kaise na karti Abhijeet…main tumhare liye nahin apne liye kiya tha… main tumhe kho nahin sakti thi Abhijeet…kisi keemat par nahin…aur zindagi ke har mod par main aise hi tumhara saath doongi Abhijeet…

_**Yeh maanga hai duaaon mein**__**…**__**Kami na ho vafaaon mein**__**  
**__**Rahe teri nigaahon mein**__**…**_

koi mujhe tumse pyar karne se ya tumhara saath dene se nahin rok sakta…Bhagwaan na kare zindagi mein kabhi koi aisa mod aye jahan main tumhara haath na thaam saku Abhi…she speaks holding his hands in her…

_**likho na yeh fizaaon mein o saajana**__**…**__**Hamaari chaahaton ka mit na sakega afsaana…**_

Haan Tarika...meri bhi yehi koshish hogi ke kabhi tumpar aanch na ane du…jab kabhi bhi tumhe meri zaroorat ho hamesha tumhara saath de saku…nd she become sad again on remember something -

_****__**Kaisi udaasi tere chehre pe chhaayi**__**…**__**Kya baat hai jo teri aankh bhar aayi…**_

_Sir ye wahi badmaash hai jisne hamare itna nuksaan kiya…_

_Wo yaadasht chale jane ke naatak kar rahe hain…_

_Abhijeet Sir hamare saath TOM nd Jerry khel rahe hain…wo age age hum peeche peeche…_

_Mujrimo ki majboori samjhna hamare kaam nahin…._

_Wo CID par __**KALANK**__ hai_

all theses words again nd again hitting her head like hammer…

Nd tear fall form her eye with a big sobb…

Abhi cupped her face…tear in his eye too…

_****__**Dekho to kya nazaare hain**__**…**__**tumhaari tarah pyaare hain**__**…**__**Hanso na mere liye tum**__**….**__**Sabhi to yeh tumhaare hai o jaane jaan…**_

Nd he wipe tear from her eyes...with thumb…nd she hide her face in his chest…

Sab theek hai jaan…abb bar baar us cheez ko yaad karke apna dil mat dukhao….mere liye…hum saath hain yehi hamare jeet hai…nd he kiss one her hairs…

She hold his hand nd kiss on his hands…

Main jaanti hu Abhijeet…aaj hame khush hona chahye…lekin jo zakhm hame in do dino mein mile hain wo hamesha mere dil mein nasoor ban kar chubhte rahenge…bahut mushkil hai sabki baton ko bhulana…shayad namumkin hai mere liye…main kabhi nahin bhool sakti… Abhijeet… kabhi nahin…_**  
**__** Waada raha sanam… honge judaa na hum**__**…**__**Chaahe na chaahe zamaana…Hamaari chaahaton ka mit na sakega afsaana…**_

**Abhi** - jaanta hu jaan…lekin jo kuch bhi hua…hamare pyar ka imtihaan tha…is sab ne hame aur kareeb la diya hai…itne kareeb ke maine…nd he bent on his knees in front of her…

**Tarika** shocked - Abhijeet…ye kya kar rahe ho…

He remove ring from his pocket nd forward it to her - will u merry me Jaan…

**Tarika** surprised nd again had tears in her eyes…she place hand on her cheek...dn numb for sometime… nd than place hand on his shoulder tightly nd pick him up to make him stand - aahh OMG…Abhijeet…

**Abhi** - kya hua…itna bura hu ke proposal sunkar phir rona a gya tumhe…

**Tarika** - Abhiiii stop nd she hit him on his chest….

I LOVE U jaan…he speaks looking into her eyes…

I love u too Abhi…nd she hug him tightly…

Dn they enjoy their dinner there dn then spent some time there nd left for their home…

**Author's note** -

**HAPPY B'DAY KK**…Many Many happy returns of the Day…this is for u darling…hope u like it…I know its not so gud…but I tried my best…

Nd Guys….wait Duo moments for same episode…coming soon….


End file.
